


Spider-Verse

by BumblePrime217



Series: Marvel Short Stories [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dimension Travel, Doc Ock is the Superior Spider-Man, Failed attempt of humor, Gen, Gwen Stacy is Spider-Man, On Hiatus, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is Not Impressed, Peter is confused as freak, Peter should be dead but he isn't, The multiverse, Tony Is Not Helping, Tony will be mentioned, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblePrime217/pseuds/BumblePrime217
Summary: Peter Parker is back. But his return has upset the cosmic balance, thanks to Dr. Otto Octavius. With Peter changing the Multiverse, a new team has to fix the problem before it gets out of hand.





	1. I am Dead

It is to be noted that this takes place after TASM: Sinister Six, which isn't even processed yet. But you know what? Screw gravity.

1

Earth 106160999…I AM DEAD

Everything was happening fast. Tony gave me a suit, then Luke and Danny came to take care of my problem. When I had arrived, I found Max, a friend of mine, transformed into a form of living electricity. I dealt with him quickly due to his inexperienced fighting skills.

“Stay down.” I said

My spider-sense failed to warn me of Doc Ock’s tentacle. This time it looked like he wasn’t planning to let go, ”Spider, finally,” he began, “I created something really important. It could save my life. My suit’s life support is failing.”

When I realized what he was talking about, it was too late.

“AhhHHHH!”

Before I knew it, I was in Doc Ock’s body. I-I mean Doc Ock, said, “Wait! What was that? I feel… different. I think I know why you do this.” Wait! He did? Well now while the time was right. I could feel the life drain from his-my-his body?

“I want you to make a promise. Keep my friends and family safe.”

“Uh, sure.”

“Thank you…”

Before I died, I just hope that Doc Ock, now me, didn’t do anything stupid.

 


	2. Coffee

2

Earth 106160999…COFFEE

Otto doesn’t function well without coffee. Most scientists don’t. He, along with Stark, needed coffee to survive. When Stark did catch him drinking coffee, he asked, “I thought you didn’t need coffee.” He thought of something to get St-Tony off his back. “I enjoy the flavor.” A valid lie, though sometimes he forgets that everyone thinks he’s Peter. Benjamin. Parker. “I thought you said you had a thing with coffee?”

Ship.

Tony was getting suspicious and Otto didn’t want that. For all he knew, Tony could think he was a spy for Hydra. Then there would be a fight with the Avengers in Avengers Tower, and that would be more flame on the team. The reason was because their tower was invaded a month ago. And to make matters worse, people were starting to doubt the team. “Well I’m able to drink coffee again.” Otto looked down to find his coffee cold. Thanks to Anthony. Edward. Stark. Otto remembered as Doc Ock, he almost killed Stark. But, by looking at Peter’s memories, he found out that it was Peter himself that threw the car.

Wait. If he can see Peter’s memories. Peter is not completely dead.

 


	3. Nice to Meet you Mr. Parker

3

Earth 106160999…NICE TO MEET YOU MR. PARKER

Otto had miscalculated. He wouldn’t have if it wasn’t for Tony Stark and Bruce Banner’s experiments. He had somehow gathered Peter’s essence from his mind and stored it somewhere. But then an explosion occurred and his essence was gone.

Or was it.

Earth 106170999…

Peter Parker woke up outside his apartment. He couldn’t believe he was dead, but he still felt alive. Peter took a look at his surroundings. Classic New York City. But shouldn’t he be in the Afterlife? The young adult grabbed a newspaper. What he saw shocked him. Spider-Man looked different, and it wasn’t Spider-Man anymore. It was the Scarlet-Spider. What the ef? Peter took a few steps back only to bump into someone. When he went to apologize, he saw… himself? “Whoa.” The guy responded with, “Uh.” Snapping out of his trance, Peter introduced himself, “Hey, I’m Peter Parker.” Before he could say more, his blonde counterpart led him to a more secluded place.

“Did you say Peter Parker?” This guy looked shocked. “Uh, yeah.” Who was this guy, “Whoa, you-I-it’s nice to finally meet you! I’m Ben! Ben Reilly!” So that was his name. Peter wanted to talk but was surprised to hear, “Your work has inspired everyone. Your company Parker Industries is just… look sorry I know you want to hide but...” By the looks of it Ben had passed out. Well he had a mission, get Ben to his apartment. When he did get into his apartment… do I need to explain… do I?

 


	4. I'm Spider-Man

4

Earth 106170999…I’M SPIDER-MAN

An hour later, Ben had woke up. Crap, he had passed out. Ben took a look around, but didn’t expect to be in his apartment. “This is so strange, you’re this Scarlet-Spider?” Crapichino, he’d also forgot about Mr. Parker, who apparently had technically broken into his apartment and looked through his stuff. Ben decided to play it cool. “Yeah, but you can’t tell anyone. Ho-How did you get in here?” He really wanted to know. “Well this is my room, well, it was my room.”

Ah.

“But everything’s different. Excuse me, I have to find Aunt May.” Whoa, whoa, back up, did he say Aunt May? “Um, Aunt May? I thought she, along with Ben, sorry, died? And I thought you lived in Queens with your parents: Richard and Mary?” That seemed to be hitting Mr. Parker hard. From the looks of it, he looked at Ben like he grew a second head. “My parents are alive.” It wasn’t a question. “I’m not Spider-Man.” …… “I’m just regular Peter Parker.” … “Who’s Spider-Man?” Mr. Parker, who looked like all hope was lost, said, “I’m Spider-Man.”

“Ok first, I’m the Scarlet-Spider, second how could you be Spider-Man? You don’t have powers.” Mr. Parker did I could do. It was like finding out Tony Stark was Iron Man the whole time again.

 


	5. Otto Repair

5

Earth 106160999…OTTO REPAIR

He had spent the last 4 days looking for Peter’s essence. That was until he discovered it wasn’t a mater of where. It was a matter of everywhere. Otto figured the machine was glitched, but that couldn’t be the case. He was right 90% of the time. When he located the essence, it was in a different universe. Otto got to work, quickly. The essence was slowly slipping to a different universe. He had to get it to make things right.

 


	6. Mayday

6

Earth 116161999… MAYDAY

Peter woke up again. He had a good schedule going on. Get up, eat, help Ben with school, help Ben with crime fighting, visit his parents who now knew he was from a different universe, talk to himself, then sleep.

Peter tried to look for Ben, but he couldn’t find him anywhere. For starters, the Parker Industries building was gone. In fact, it was the usual skyline. The Empire State Building, Oscorp Tower, Avengers Tower. Yep, everything seemed normal, so the first thing he did was go to his apartment. Thing is the apartment wad gone. Then he decided to go to Aunt May’s house, only that it wasn’t Aunt May’s house, it was his house. Peter stood there for twenty minutes

“Excuse me.”

Peter turned to see a teenage girl with black hair, and a pixie cut.

“Uh, yeah?” Wow, good going.

“What are you doing?” It seemed like she was trying to psychoanalyze him. What do I do?

“Oh, I-i’m just admiring this house.” The girl didn’t buy it. Instead, she said, “You look like my dad, sound like my dad,” What is going on, “Who are you?” She looked she wanted to sneer at him. Like she didn’t want to deal with him. Well besides that, she does look like Peter. This revelation was making him lose his sanity, and when you loose your sanity you make reckless decisions.

“My name is Peter Parker and i’m Spider-Man!” This girl… just quirked her lips and raised her eyebrows. “I’m Mayday.”

 


	7. Quantum Theory

7

Earth 106170999… QUANTUM THEORY

Otto made it to the dimension the essence was in. Peter had to be here, because readings show a drastic change in the dimensional spectrum. His theory is that the essence is changing this dimension, wherever it was. Otto suited up. His best chance was high ground. One thing he noticed was a Parker Industries building, something his universe didn’t have. Another thing he noticed was a Spider-Man swinging around. Knowing Parker, he would have tried to make peace with him. Unfortunately, Otto was not Parker.

 


	8. Spider-ling

8

Earth 116161999… SPIDER-LING

Typical Parker Luck. Peter was feeling it a lot lately. Its not everyday you meet your nonexistent daughter. Especially when you feel she’s smarter than you. Especially, especially since that nonexistent smarter kid is also your wife’s kid. Your WIFE. Especially when that wife is your childhood crush: Mary Jane Watson. The girl next store. The girl you wanted to go out with twenty years ago.

Peter decided to call Mayday Spider-ling. Though that was a bad idea because that was forming a personal attachment. He probably didn’t learn from meeting Ben. That was a good kid. By not learning from Ben, he taught Spider-ling everything he knew, because her biological biological dad didn’t have powers anymore. And though she didn’t say it, it seemed like she was warming up to him. Maybe a centimeter. Ok, maybe a millimeter.

Also, another life didn’t stop S.H.I.E.L.D. from breaking and entering his life again. This time with an already assembled group of Avengers. Avenger Kids he meant. Young Avengers they called themselves. Even by Spider-ling’s standards, Peter was not impressed. Even when Stature almost crushed him like an actual _**bug**_. Not spider, _bug_. So he decided to teach Spider-ling again. This time,  everything he knew.

 


End file.
